Odium Eyes
by Enjeru
Summary: Revenge is on the agenda of those you least expect. A/N: I died a little inside writing this x.X -S9R2 of YGO fanfic contest-


A/N: The way I wrote this makes the fact that the pairing is called **_trust_**shipping kinda ironic...

* * *

><p>Seto Kaiba, the CEO of one of the richest companies in Japan, was often the object of unwanted attention. There were those that were convince his transformation of Kaiba Corp was nothing more than a clever scheme, a cover for the horrible crimes he had taken up in his father's place. As the company grew more successful so too did the rumors and fear of this man that ran it.<p>

Children of countries that were devastated from the weapons Kaiba Corp had produced in the past were raised with hatred in their hearts. Two such children, whom had lost their parents to malicious men welding deadly machinery (barely surviving themselves), were adopted by young soldier named Rishid.

Rishid managed to rein the younger Ishtar sibling, Malik was frail and often got sick and Rishid took it upon himself to keep him indoors and home-school him. The war wounds upon his back were a constant reminder to his misfortune but even so, under the care of his loving older brother, Malik's rage was easy to contain (with time it would fade all together). But Isis…

She had been old enough to understand the meaning of war, the brave men and women that fought the higher-ups' battles. War could be a method to defend, it could also be a method of praying on the weak, all while leaders, politicians, and company owners sat back in relaxation as countless lives were sacrificed and blood was shed in their name.

The Kaiba Corp. emblem was burned into her memory, the moment she had to shield her baby brother and herself from gunfire she knew what she was meant to do. She command her older brother teach her everything he knew about combat training; she was going to take down the man that had stolen her childhood from her, murdered her parents, and ruined her home.

Every minute her vengeful heart beat was a minute closer to justice.

* * *

><p>The cell phone resting on the desk in Kaiba Corp managed three rings before Seto snatched it up, "What is it?" he growled, squishing the plastic device between his shoulder and his ear. His fingers danced across the keyboard of his laptop with impressive speed.<p>

"'Nii-san! You promised!" Seto immediate cringed away from his work; he snuck a glance at the clock and inwardly groaned to himself. He was late.

"Mokuba, I was just on my way out." Please believe it, please believe it, please-

"You did not! You forgot about my own birthday party!" Seto was packing up his laptop and gathering everything else he'd need to work from home into his brief case.

"Mokie, I'm sorry! I didn't forget, I just lost track of time. I'm out the door, I'll be there in twenty minutes."

There was a huff on the other line and then a sigh, "You better have gotten me an awesome present."

Seto managed as smile as he exited his office, "Of course, the best for my favorite brother."

Mokuba chuckled, "I'm your only brother."

"See ya soon, Mokie." Seto shut the cell and shoved it back into his pocket, scanning the empty cubicles on the top floor. Most were abandoned by this time, it really wasn't unusual for the CEO to be the last one out of building these days, but what threw him for a loop was that his personal secretary wasn't present. The tall brunette clenched his fist and turned away, his jacket flying dramatically as he stalked towards the elevator. She better have a reasonable excuse for leaving work early, and without even reminding him about Mokuba's party tonight. He had just hired her too, the last thing he wanted to do was fire her and go through the painfully long process of finding another.

Why was it that whenever you're in a hurry the elevator wants to pause on every floor? Seto tapped his foot impatiently, there shouldn't have been anyone else still in the building this was ridiculous! The young businessman was seconds away from deciding on the twenty-eight flights of stairs when the pleasant ding sounded. The metal doors reeled back and granted him entrance.

"Finally…" he muttered. He step inside and pressed the button for the ground floor, the doors shut and the sinking feeling in his stomach started when it descended. Seto made it three floors before the elevator screeched to a sudden halt.

"What the hell?" he righted himself and pushed the emergency button. He knew from experience his phone wouldn't get service in here, and with everyone else gone home who knew how long he'd be trapped in her.

"_Damnit_!" he pressed several other buttons none of which responded. The sound of something landing on the roof of the elevator froze his blood in his veins, his hand become motionless mid button-punch, and his lungs went still within his chest. Time had stopped, his heart thumped so hard against his ribs that he was sure it was intentionally giving away his position to the intruder above his head. Traitorous organ!

Seto Kaiba was no fool to the negative views people had of him and his company, the countless times his brother had gotten kid napped to get to him was plenty proof of that. But he organized weekly security checks, he made sure Mokuba had someone to escort him to school and back home, no staff member in his home or office was hiring without extensive background checks. How could anyone have made it this far without being detected? How could he have been so careless?

Seto wished he had the chance to arm himself and he silent cursed himself for leaving his hand gun in his hurry to leave. Slowly, he turned to glare at the escape door on top of the elevator as it was wiggled free and he came face to face with his secretary.

Seto blinked, "_**Ishizu**_?"

Isis gave a wicked smile at the man's shock; of course this Kaiba was just like his father, despite his paranoia he was still too arrogant to see what was happening right under his nose. Under a fake name she infiltrated his base and studied, learned, and made use of it all. Two months and she knew her "boss" inside and out; his schedule, his habits, his weaknesses.

She was sure he thought himself god-like, on a pedestal, better than the rest of the world. He was no different from the rest…

"I merely wanted you to see my face before I killed you."

And see her, he did. The shape of her face, the tint of her almond skin, the long black curls, and those eyes! Azure eyes, dew colored and dripping with odium. How had she managed to hide such intense feelings behind polite smiles and semi-flirtatious half-lidded glances? He had ignored her like the all his other co-workers, but now he stared at those features and wondered how he could have managed to in the first place. The fact that she had made it past his security checks and multiple interviews astounded him. Here she was staring him in the face all this time, a true adversary.

He smirked, "First woman to actually catch my interest and she turns out to be my assassin…just my luck."

"Heh…" she pulled out a small hand-held remote and pressed the button, jumped and caught on to the siding of the elevator shaft, the small explosives at the top of the mechanics going off and disconnecting the cables holding the metal box suspended. Isis wrenched open the doors to an office floor and rolled into safety as gravity did the rest for her. The elevator shaft was engulfed in fire and smoke in minutes, soon setting off all the sprinklers on every floor, Isis lay on the floor soaking in this moment. It was done…

After years of hunting and killing, it was finally over…

Her hands were stained with metaphorical blood, but as the artificial rain melted away years of stress and anger, Isis couldn't have felt cleaner.


End file.
